guerrasdelahistoriafandomcom_es-20200213-history
CRIMENES DE GUERRA EN LA REGION DE ACEH ( 1977 A 2005)
CONFLICTOS EN PROVINCIA DE ACEH (1977 HASTA 2005) Durante los últimos años, la provincia indonesia de Aceh ha estado sumida en una guerra entre separatistas y el ejército indonesio. Aunque ambas partes han cometido atrocidades, el 90 por ciento de los asesinatos de civiles en la región han sido perpetrados por las fuerzas armadas y la policía paramilitar de Indonesia. En mayo de 2003, el gobierno central de Yakarta impuso un estado de emergencia que prohibió la entrada de casi todos los extranjeros a la provincia, incluidos grupos humanitarios y observadores internacionales. Durante los siguientes 18 meses, unas 2,000 personas fueron asesinadas. Los abundantes recursos madereros de la isla son el causante principal de gran parte del conflicto ya que el gobierno indonesio lucha por mantener el control de estos a toda costa. Aceh, una provincia especialmente designada de Indonesia, ha estado sumida en una guerra de larga duración que ha resultado en atrocidades, abusos por parte del ejército y el desplazamiento interno de miles de personas. Ubicada en el extremo noroeste de la isla de Sumatra, Aceh ocupa alrededor del 3 por ciento de la masa terrestre de Indonesia y tiene una población de más de 4,200,000 habitantes. Al igual que la gran mayoría de la población de Indonesia, los habitantes de Aceh son musulmanes, pero tienen diferencias étnicas y culturales que los distinguen. En 1959 Aceh ganó cierto grado de autonomía como resultado de un acuerdo con la autoridad central en Yakarta. Sin embargo, desde 1969 el gobierno de Indonesia ha establecido un número significativo de personas de fuera del territorio, muchos de ellos personal militar y funcionarios. El desarrollo industrial promovido por Yakarta, al tiempo que mejora la economía local, ha despertado resentimiento por parte de la población indígena, que siente que Aceh no se está beneficiando de la riqueza recién creada. El grupo étnico dominante de Aceh también llegó a creer que el gobierno central no mostraba suficiente sensibilidad hacia su cultura y su forma de culto islámico devoto. ''' Esto condujo la aparicion a mediados de los 70´ s a la aparición de una agrupación militar de nombre '''Gerakan Aceh Merdeka, or GAM, que significa MOVIMIENTO ACEH LIBRE. Su objetivo era la conformación de un estado ISLAMICO INDEPENDIENTE. En 1977, el ejército indonesio respondió con una ofensiva que representó decenas de muertes y encarcelamientos. En 1990, Aceh fue designada como área operativa militar, lo que le dio al ejército libertad de acción. Aceh obtuvo algún alivio de la ofensiva del ejército cuando el hombre fuerte de Indonesia, Suharto, fue expulsado del poder en mayo de 1998, lo que provocó la retirada de un gran número de tropas de la provincia. A raíz de la caída de Suharto, hubo una oleada de quejas sobre violaciones de derechos humanos durante el período de ocupación. Aunque GAM era el objetivo del ejército, era la población civil la que más sufría, incluso después de que los militantes habían sido derrotados. ''' Según un informe de AMNISTÍA INTERNACIONAL, miles de civiles fueron torturados, desaparecidos o asesinados en ejecuciones extrajudiciales llevadas a cabo por fuerzas militares o sus aliados. '''Aunque se levantó la ocupación militar formal, la situación no mejoró perceptiblemente para la mayoría de los habitantes de Aceh. La violencia estalló de nuevo, y el gobierno central culpó a la reactivación del GAM, pero muchos observadores afirmaron que la amenaza de una rebelión era un pretexto para justificar nuevos excesos militares. A principios de enero de 1999 se produjeron varias masacres; estos fueron culpados a las fuerzas del gobierno y cobraron la vida de decenas de civiles. Muchos otros fueron detenidos y torturados ilegalmente'. El ejército llevó a cabo una política de tierra arrasada en la que cientos de escuelas fueron incendiadas. En la peor atrocidad, al menos 70 personas fueron asesinadas en una escuela religiosa musulmana. En este punto, GAM había resurgido como una fuerza real, y los militantes tomaron represalias atacando docenas de edificios gubernamentales.' En el caos subsiguiente, decenas de miles de aldeanos huyeron de sus hogares y se refugiaron en campamentos improvisados. El ejército decidió adoptar una nueva estrategia llamada Operasi Sadar Rencong II, en la cual los asesinatos masivos fueron evitados a favor de una campaña de desgaste. Esta campaña estuvo marcada por los homicidios de civiles en circunstancias misteriosas, por lo que se volvió más difícil asignar culpabilidad. Como era de esperar, la intensificación de la actividad militar tuvo el efecto de movilizar apoyo popular para GAM. Los grupos de derechos humanos reconocen que los rebeldes han cometido graves abusos contra los derechos humanos, pero sostienen que los militares son responsables de las peores violaciones. En agosto de 1999, Aceh quedó paralizada por una huelga general de tres días, que fue seguida por una manifestación en noviembre que atrajo a más de un millón de personas, casi un cuarto de la población de la provincia, y exigió un referéndum para avanzar en las perspectivas de alto el fuego. Sin embargo, los esfuerzos para unir a las dos partes no alcanzaron resultados positivos. En otro cambio en la estrategia, el ejército inició Operasi Sadar Rencong III a fines de 1999, que oficialmente estaba destinado a perseguir a 800 miembros y simpatizantes de GAM. Pero la operación también se dirigió a los trabajadores humanitarios y defensores de los derechos humanos, en parte con el objetivo de sacarse del medio testigos molestos que informaran al mundo exterior lo que sucedía en la zona. El número de muertos siguió aumentando: según los informes recopilados por los trabajadores humanitarios locales, 215 civiles fueron asesinados solo durante los tres primeros meses de 2000. Luego, el 9 de agosto de 2001, en una de las peores masacres de la guerra, docenas de hombres armados con uniformes de camuflaje invadieron un área de viviendas en una plantación de caucho y aceite de palma en el este de Aceh, donde procedieron a disparar contra 30 hombres y aun niño de dos años'. Casi de inmediato surgió una disputa sobre quién era el responsable; el gobierno indonesio culpó a GAM, y GAM acusó al gobierno. Las investigaciones posteriores no identificaron a los perpetradores, pero algunas pruebas indican que estaban vinculados a las fuerzas militares y de seguridad.' ' ' En diciembre de 2002 surgieron esperanzas gracias a un "Acuerdo de Cese de Hostilidades", que proporcionó el marco para un frágil alto el fuego, pero en la primavera siguiente el cese al fuego se desmoronó en medio de renovadas hostilidades. Luego, el 19 de mayo de 2003, el gobierno del presidente Megawati Sukarnoputri anunció un decreto que imponía el estado de emergencia en Aceh y autorizaba operaciones militares por un período de seis meses que podría extenderse. El estado de emergencia, advirtieron las organizaciones de derechos humanos, solo conduciría a nuevas violaciones de derechos humanos y atrocidades. La situación en Aceh sigue sin resolverse, y para principios de 2004 ningún partido en el conflicto estaba dispuesto a predecir cuándo o si la paz llegaría a la provincia. La dinámica política cambió nuevamente después del devastador tsunami del 26 de diciembre de 2004, que causó casi 200,000 muertes y destrucción generalizada en la isla. Por primera vez en casi dos años, el gobierno indonesio abrió Aceh a personas ajenas, lo que permitió la entrada de trabajadores de socorro (incluido el ejército de los EE. UU.). Aunque persistieron algunos enfrentamientos entre separatistas y el ejército, a raíz de la catástrofe hubo un ímpetu renovado para las negociaciones. Unas semanas después del tsunami, representantes del gobierno y los insurgentes se encontraron para las conversaciones exploratorias en Helsinki. En agosto de 2005, el gobierno de Indonesia y GAM firmaron un acuerdo de paz que permitió una mayor autonomía, aunque no independencia, para la provincia. "Este proceso de paz ha requerido un salto de fe de GAM", dijo el jefe de la delegación de GAM. "Es un acto de fe que hemos tomado para darle a la gente de Aceh la oportunidad de construir un futuro mejor". Los rebeldes también acordaron desarmarse. Al mismo tiempo, el gobierno de Indonesia prometió liberar a los presos políticos y proporcionar tierras de cultivo a los excombatientes con la esperanza de reintegrarlos a la vida civil. Dada la tortuosa historia de Aceh, era imposible predecir si un acuerdo duradero era realista. FUENTES =INDONESIA: THE WAR IN ACEH= MATT DAVIES (2006) Indonesia's War over Aceh: Last Stand on Mecca's Porch (Politics in Asia)